Counting the Stars: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 27th in the FD Vignette Series. 7 months have passed since the events "Taking Chances". Padme and Leia's campaigns for Chancellor and Senator respectively are in their final stretches. But first, the Skywalker family will journey to Alderaan for Kimberly's wedding to Shane Organa. Will the happy couple's nuptials go off without a hitch or is trouble waiting in the wings?
1. Part 1 of ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the newest FD Vignette, Counting the Stars. It is the 27th in the series if you can believe that and seven months have passed since the events in Taking Chances. Padme and Leia's campaigns are in their final stretches. Kimberly and Shane's wedding is one week away. Enjoy and let me know what you think! I also apologize for the wait. I took a bit of a break for this series, but I am back to it now.

Counting the Stars

Part 1/?

"Ugh…how long does it take to put on a dress?" Jenna grumbled, as she sat, bored to tears, in a very elite dress shop with her mother and sisters for Kimberly's final fitting before the wedding.

"Be patient Jenna, putting on a wedding dress takes time," Padme chided, as she stood up.

"Honey, do you need any help?" Padme called into the dressing room.

"No, I'm coming out," Kimberly called, as she slowly opened the door and walked or rather glided out it seemed.

"Well…what do you think?" Kimberly asked, as she made a circle, before facing them again.

"Oh sweetheart…" Padme said in awe, feeling tears pricking her eyes.

"I think this dress was made for you," Leia said, grinning at her little sister.

"Leia's right, you look absolutely beautiful," Padme replied.

"Yeah, you're gonna knock General Organa's royal boots right off him," Jenna quipped, making Kimberly giggle, as she turned to admire the dress in the mirror. It was pure white of course and the shimmersilk bodice had an intricate flowing design that was a combination of delicate beads and gems. The thin, one inch straps delicately curved around her shoulders and crisscrossed on her back. The skirt portion flowed to the floor in shimmering waves.

"I'm going to go pay for the dress, that is if you think this one is right for you," Padme said, giving her daughter a smile. Kimberly smiled.

"It's perfect mom, thank you," she replied. Padme hugged her gently.

"Anything for one of my babies," she said, as she went to the sales counter, while Kimberly went back into the dressing room to change.

"Finally we're done…I'm starving!" Jenna complained. Leia chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jenna asked.

"You're just like daddy, except with long hair and boobs," Leia replied. Jenna's mouth hung open in disbelief. It wasn't like Leia to speak crudely. In fact, it was she who was usually making off color comments. This made Leia laugh harder, especially when she heard Kimberly laugh from inside the dressing room. Jenna joined them, as she collapsed into giggles herself, just as their mother returned.

"Do I want to know?" Padme asked. Leia smiled.

"Probably not," she replied, as Kimberly came out in her regular clothes.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," Jenna suggested.

"A hungry Skywalker? That's nothing new, so I suppose a visit to Dex's is in order," Padme said, as she and her three girls left the shop with Kimberly's dress in a garment bag.

* * *

The nurse nodded to Clovis as he passed by the nurse's station on his way to Bana's room. He was a frequent daily visitor, as there had been no change in Bana's condition in the last seven months since the accident.

He set the fresh flowers on her bedside table and sat down beside her, before taking her hand in his own.

"Good afternoon, my love," he whispered, as he kissed her hand. He sat with her in silence for a few moments, before speaking to her again.

"I wish you would open your beautiful eyes, Bana…you must come back to me," Rush said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I have done a lot of terrible things and when I finally found happiness with you, it was so swiftly taken away," he said.

"Maybe it is what I deserve for my past transgressions, but you don't deserve to be the one to pay for my mistakes," he stated.

"Please come back to me soon," he pleaded, as he continued to sit with her for some time.

* * *

"Are you sure Mom?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure sweetie. You need to go out and have a little fun. Hunter will be just fine here with me and your dad," Padme replied.

"I just don't want it to seem like I'm shirking my responsibilities. And aren't you and dad going to that dinner thing for the campaign?" Luke said.

"You're not. Your grandparents used to watch you kids for us all the time. All parents need time to themselves and that's why you have grandparents that are very eager to babysit. As for your dad and me, yes, we will be going in a few hours, but your grandpa Riley and grandma Jobal can't wait to watch him, that is if I can tear your father away," Padme said, as she pointed at Anakin, who was playing with Hunter.

"Those two seem perfectly content for now, so you should go," she added. Luke smiled and shook his head.

"All right, I guess I could use a night out," Luke said, as he bent down and kissed his son on the head.

"You be good for nana and papa, little man," he said. Hunter took the toy ship in his hand and made shooting sounds.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Padme said, as Luke chuckled and went to change.

* * *

Kimberly rode the turbo lift down to the forty-second floor in Republica 500. Shane lived in the spacious apartment next to the one Bail, Breha, and Natalie occupied. It was the same apartment that would soon be theirs in just a month, as she would soon move in once they were married. She couldn't believe that in one week, she would be Mrs. Kimberly Organa. As she stepped off the lift, she nearly ran into acting Senator Eris Phonoi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear," he said, as they nearly collided.

"It's okay, I didn't really look where I was going," Kimberly apologized. He chuckled.

"It is quite all right, Lady Skywalker or I suppose it shall soon be Lady Organa?" he asked. She nodded shyly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, if I must say, General Organa is very lucky man to be wedding someone as beautiful and kind as you," Eris complimented.

"Thank you Senator, that's very kind of you to say," Kimberly replied.

"Good evening and say hello to your husband to be for me," Eris said, as he boarded the turbo lift.

"I will, thank you," she said, as she continued on.

"Enjoy your time, young one, for he will pay for translating that diary and I'm afraid you'll become an unfortunate casualty in this war as well," Eris hissed under his breath, as the doors to the turbo lift closed.

* * *

Kimberly used her access key and entered the apartment. She found it quiet, but heard his voice coming from his den.

"You can rest assured, General, that security at the palace with be quadruped for the event. With so many Jedi, several of which are Skywalkers, a person would be crazy to try any sort of attack. Good day," Shane said, as he spoke to the hologram of General Vask that blinked out. He was an aging General that had been a member of the Alderaanian Royal army for years. While Shane was technically his superior, the old codger, as Shane had called him on occasion, was less than willing to take any orders from someone he viewed to be unqualified.

"I take it that he's not thrilled about us being married in the palace?" Kimberly asked, as she came into the room. He turned and smiled at his fiancé, taking her in his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"Like I care about what that old codger wants. I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and he has the nerve to complain about extra people in the palace for a few days," Shane said with an eye roll.

"Come on; let's go see what we can find for dinner. I'm starving," she said, as she led him to the kitchen. She looked in his cupboards and in the refrigeration. She found very little that was edible and some take out boxes with spoiled food in them. She glanced at her sheepish looking boyfriend.

"In my defense, I don't eat here much, because I don't cook. If your parents or mine don't feed me, then I eat take out," he replied.

"Well, I guess take out will do for tonight, but when I move in here, I'm going to teach you how to stock a proper kitchen," she told him.

"Yes Master," he joked. She squealed, as he tickled her sides

"I'll order food and you find something decent on the Holonet," he said, as he plopped her down on the sofa.

"Sure, take the easy job," she joked, as she started looking through the programming choices.

* * *

"And let the ass kissing begin," Anakin mumbled, as he escorted his beautiful wife of over twenty years on his arm. Padme nudged her husband with her elbow.

"Behave," she chided her husband.

"I don't care much for these benefits any more than you do, but they're a necessary evil in campaigning for office if for no other reason than to make sure my message is heard," Padme replied.

"I know angel, but if these so called elites really cared about the issues, rather than their pocketbooks, it wouldn't be necessary for the candidates to attend these things," Anakin said.

"I know, I agree with you and I'd much rather be home with Hunter too. We just have to make an appearance and then we're gone," Padme replied.

"Looks like the blue tub of lard is trying to buy his votes as usual," Anakin said, indicating Orn Free Taa, who was buying drinks for everyone and brown nosing to potential donors. But Anakin knew that wouldn't be necessary for his wife, for she commanded the attention of a room just by entering. They had already noticed and their attention was easily being pulled away from the Senator of Ryloth. Unfortunately, they ran into a person they hadn't seen in a long time and didn't expect at all.

"Well, long time no see, Padme," Mon Mothma said coolly.

"Mon…what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here," Padme greeted.

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't seeing as how you're responsible for my career taking the hit that it did," Mon snapped back. Anakin raised his eyebrow.

"She's responsible?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"You can save defending her since everyone knows you can't say a word about dear Padme without her Jedi protector leaping to her defense," Mon said.

"Guess time has done nothing to dull your bitterness and jealousy," Anakin jabbed.

"I'm looking at the two people that destroyed my life, but Senator Taa has given me the chance to reclaim a least a little of my glory by helping his campaign manager run his campaign. And I assure you, I am going to do everything I can to make sure you lose to him. Good evening to you both," Mon said coldly, as she stormed off.

"Wow…" Padme said.

"Don't worry angel, you have more credibility than those two put together, ten times over," Anakin assured her.

"I know…but is it cold in here? I felt like we were on Hoth for a minute there," she joked. He chuckled, as Leia and Han joined them. Leia was there as part of her own campaign.

"Was that Mon Mothma?" she asked. Padme nodded.

"Apparently, she's trying to repair her political career, the destruction of which she blames on me of course," Padme replied.

"Please, she's the one that was in bed with that green skinned psycho that nearly destroyed us all," Han snorted.

"Yeah and trying to repair her career by working for Orn Free Taa is hardly the way to do it," Leia added.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Anakin said, as he drank his jawa juice.

"Let's get this over with so we can go home," he said, as they made their way into the event room to mingle and make sure Padme's message was clearly received.

* * *

Luke sipped at his drink, as he sat at the bar and observed his surroundings. Calin's club was as lively as many out there, but it was much safer than those, being that there was no tolerance for fighting and ID's were thoroughly examined before alcohol was served to a person. Being he was eighteen, the legal drinking age on Coruscant, Luke nursed a jawa juice, but he was careful these days not to exceed his tolerance.

Jayden and Natalie were dancing closely and Marcus and Jenna had mysteriously disappeared together. He wasn't surprised by that, teenage hormones and all. He didn't worry about his little sister. Jenna could handle herself better than most and he knew Marcus would never hurt her. He was a good guy, very much unlike the one he was watching across the room right now. For what seemed like the millionth time, Tek was again stomping all over Mara's heart. They were fighting in the corner of the room, trying to keep it hushed so as not to cause a scene. He didn't know what they were fighting about this time, but he had a good idea. Tek was a cheater and he had seen him on many occasions with other girls. Why a respectable, strong woman like Mara put up with him was something was entirely lost on him.

"Don't just stand there and let that sleamo talk to her like that. Step up and give him a piece of your mind," Jenna said. Luke jumped, as she had literally appeared out of nowhere. Marcus' eyes were still a little glazed and his cheeks were flushed, as were hers. Their hair was a mess and their clothes were rumpled.

"And where have you two been?" Luke asked coyly. Jenna smacked his arm in response.

"Ow…" Luke protested. Dammit, she hit hard.

"Never mind us and stop being a baby. Get out there and do something," Jenna ordered.

"Mara doesn't need or want my interference, baby sis," Luke reminded.

"How would you know? You're clueless when it comes to women, especially strong women. But when one of us is being harassed and we can more than handle it, sometimes, it's nice to know someone cares by helping us out," Jenna replied. Marcus smiled.

"She's right. I thought I had really stepped in Bantha poodoo when I defended her to Devin, but turns out she liked it when I got all protective and macho," Marcus said, grinning at her.

"Easy killer," Jenna joked.

"Jenna…" Luke started to protest.

"Go over there now or I'm seriously going to beat you up," she threatened.

"Geez…okay," Luke relented, knowing she would do it.

"Come on Mara…I was just having a little fun. We were just dancing," Tek protested.

"Having a little fun with your hands up her dress? This isn't the first time I've caught you with some chutta!" Mara hissed.

"You would know…" he hissed. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her arm and chuckled.

"Violence isn't the Jedi way," he taunted, but felt himself suddenly Force pushed hard against the wall.

"No…but it's usually the Skywalker way," Luke said, as he stepped in. Tek scoffed.

"Step off Skywalker, this doesn't involve you," Tek spat.

"It does if you insist on mistreating someone that I consider a friend," Luke responded, refusing to move. Tek scoffed and really wanted to lay into him, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Luke could easily handle anything he dished out, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Fine…you can have her, because I'm done with her," Tek spat, as he stalked off.

"Why did you do that?" Mara asked, as she watched him go.

"Why do you let him treat you like the dirt on the bottom of his boot?" Luke retorted. She opened her mouth to answer, but realized that she didn't know herself. Why had she put up with Tek for so long?

"Let me take you home," Luke suggested.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go home," she protested.

"Then come back to my place," he suggested. She raised an eyebrow.

"And do what?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but Hunter knows how to have fun. I'm sure he'll know exactly how we should spend the evening," he replied with a coy grin.

"Your kid? You want me to go spend a Saturday night staying home with you and a toddler?" Mara asked. Luke smiled.

"Come on, can you honestly say you're having a good time here? Who knows, maybe you'll find what you've been missing," Luke said.

"Missing by staying home with a baby? I don't think I'm the one that's missing anything, but you're on, if for no other reason than to prove to you that I'm not the one missing something," Mara replied. Luke smiled.

"Great…let's go," Luke said, as they left together.

* * *

"Finally…it's about time Luke put that cheating sleamo in his place," Natalie said, as she and Jayden danced.

"Yeah, he's lucky that Luke's passive and usually able to handle conflicts with words. If he had talked to you the way he talks to Mara, he'd be eating his own teeth," Jayden added. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"My Jedi hero," she replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I should probably get you home though, it's getting late," he mentioned. She nodded.

"Yeah, you have early patrol," she reminded, as the joined hands and headed out to his speeder.

* * *

"Hey, you're home early," Riley said, as Luke and Mara arrived at the Skywalker penthouse.

"What can I say? It's nice to go out, but it's nicer to come home," Luke replied, as his son reached out to him.

"Da!" he shouted.

"Hey buddy," Luke cooed, as he picked him up and approached Mara.

"I don't think you two have formally met. Mara, this is my son Hunter," Luke introduced.

"He's definitely a Skywalker with those blue eyes and that blonde hair. Nice to meet you kid," Mara replied. Hunter was fixated on the beaded necklace around her neck and quickly latched onto it.

"Ow…hey," Mara scolded, as Luke pried his tiny hand from the necklace.

"Sorry, he loves to tug on jewelry," Luke apologized, as his son giggled. Luke bid his grandparents good night and then put Hunter down to play, while he poured two glasses of red wine.

"So…this is more fun than the club?" she asked, as they sipped at their wine on the veranda. Luke shrugged.

"It has its moments. It's really hard to think in one of those places. I'm not sure how you stand to do it every weekend," Luke replied. She chuckled.

"That's your problem. You're not supposed to think in one of those places. Thinking about it just gets you into trouble," Mara replied.

"So the old what happens in the club stays in the club motto?" Luke asked. She nodded.

"Something like that," she answered.

"Well, at least that explains it somewhat," he replied, shaking his head.

"Explains what?" she asked.

"Why a beautiful, independent woman like you would put up with being treated the way you do by a guy like Tek. Because outside that atmosphere, you wouldn't stand for it," Luke replied. She sighed.

"It's not that simple," she replied with a sigh.

"How is not that simple? If a guy treated one of my sisters the way Tek treats you, I'd beat the Sith out of him. And that's nothing compared to what my dad would do, so I'm curious as to how Tek gets away with it. Your dad can sometimes be scarier than mine," Luke mentioned.

"Tek is careful and we don't interact much inside the Temple for that reason. But it doesn't matter, we're over. I'm tired of catching him with one chutta after another," Mara replied, as she looked at him.

"Can we please change the subject?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sure, so how's training coming?" Luke asked. She huffed.

"You just love the rub in the fact that you were Knighted first, don't you?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Sorry, can't help it, especially since all I heard when we were kids was how you were going to be Knighted before me," Luke responded, as he felt Hunter tug on his pant leg. He picked his son up and the little boy rested his head on his father's shoulder. It was nearing bedtime and he knew Hunter would soon be fast asleep.

"So I was wrong, but it won't be long for me now," she assured, as the evening breeze tousled her fiery red locks.

"No, I'm sure it won't be long now. So, is this as boring as you thought it would be?" he asked. She pretended to contemplate his question.

"I suppose not. Maybe the clubs are overrated," she admitted.

"Okay…so forget the clubs and have dinner with me?" Luke asked. Mara gave him a sly glance.

"Luke Skywalker…are you asking me out on a date?" she questioned.

"If I was, would you say yes?" he retorted.

"I don't know, I'm not sure you're my type," she replied.

"And Tek is?" he asked incredulously.

"Touché," she replied.

"Just go on one date with me and I'll prove to you that I am your type," Luke persisted.

"What girl can say no to that Skywalker charm?" she questioned, as she bit her bottom lip.

"All right Skywalker, I'll give you the chance to dazzle me," Mara replied.

"Good…dinner tomorrow night and if impress, then maybe you'll be my date to my sister's wedding?" Luke asked.

"Don't push it Skywalker. We'll see how you do tomorrow night," Mara replied, as she prepared to leave. Luke bid her goodnight and watched her speeder go.

So far, most of Mara's boyfriends had been fast moving, ego driven bad boy types that romanced her one minute and treated her like dirt the next by cheating on her. He was going to prove to her that she could be with a guy like him and not be bored.


	2. Part 2 of ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the newest FD Vignette, Counting the Stars. It is the 27th in the series if you can believe that and seven months have passed since the events in Taking Chances. Padme and Leia's campaigns are in their final stretches. Kimberly and Shane's wedding is one week away. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Special Author's note regarding Kimberly's age:**

I had a couple people question whether Kimberly is old enough to be getting married and that "it didn't add up". It's partially my fault for not stating the ages for a while, but there is a reason I always tell the readers how much time has passed in between vignettes. Here is a timeline review:

Luke and Leia turned 18 in Royal Conspiracy, which means Kimberly was 17 then.

Six weeks later, Witches and Wicked Planet took place. Six months passed between Wicked Planet and Origins. Another three months passed between Origins and New Arrival (Callista became pregnant during Witches and Hunter is born in New Arrival, a total of nine months).

After New Arrival, we have an eight month gap and then Taking Chances begins. Seven more months have passed between Taking Chances and Counting the Stars. This means a full **TWO** years has passed between Royal Conspiracy and Counting the Stars, making Kimberly 19. Here's an official age check on the kids:

Luke and Leia: 20

Han: 28

Kimberly: 19

Shane: 23

Jayden/Jenna/Natalie: 17

Marcus: 18

Will Kenobi:

Counting the Stars

Part 2/?

Padme smiled, as she entered the kitchen the next morning. As usual, it was buzzing with conversation, as Threepio attempted to feed the small army of Skywalkers. She sighed, knowing that very soon, Kimberly would be spending most mornings in her own apartment with her soon to be husband and if she was elected Chancellor and Leia took her place as Senator, she would be awarded her own apartment in Republica 500. Still, she took comfort that they both would still be close and she still had Jayden, Jenna, Luke, and Hunter living with them. Padme was in no hurry for an empty nest.

"Morning Mom," Luke greeted, as he sat beside Hunter, eating breakfast, while tearing pancakes into small pieces for his son, who was eagerly eating away, picking up pieces off his tray with his chubby fingers.

"Morning honey," Padme greeted, as she kissed the baby's blonde haired head.

"Nana…" Hunter cooed.

"And good morning to you too, my little prince," Padme cooed back to him, before dropping a kiss on Anakin's head. She sat down, as Threepio served her a plate.

"Thanks Threepio," she said.

"Are you and dad busy tonight?" Luke asked, as his parents exchanged a glance.

"I don't think so. We planned on just staying home," Anakin replied.

"Would you mind watching Hunter again?" Luke asked.

"Sure sweetie, are you going out again tonight?" Padme asked.

"I sort of have a date," he announced, drawing the attention of the whole table.

"Ah…did Mara finally dump the man whore?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna…language in front of Hunter," Padme chided.

"He doesn't understand me yet," she replied.

"Maybe not, but he's going to start trying to say everything we do. He'll be a sponge pretty soon," Leia said. Jenna shrugged and made a goofy face at her nephew, making him giggle in delight.

"Um…yeah, she's done with Tek and I asked her out," Luke said nervously.

"Sweetie, that's wonderful," Padme replied encouragingly.

"Yeah, you're twice the man that Tek is," Kimberly said sweetly, making Luke smile shyly.

"I don't know, she seems to think I'm a little boring, you know because I have a kid," Luke said.

"You're just different from the types of guys she goes out with and believe me, the change is needed," Leia said. She loved her best friend, but abhorred her taste in men most of the time. The fact that she was giving Luke a chance gave her hope that Mara was giving up her usual crowd.

"You're a lot more interesting than that guy anyway. You're a Skywalker, so Mara is getting an upgrade," Jayden added.

"He's right and you know we love watching Hunter, so go out and have fun," Anakin said.

"Thanks dad," Luke replied, as he returned to eating.

* * *

Prison was quite possibly one of the most miserable places in the galaxy. Fortunately, for Shefan Alleman and his wife Elsa, they were serving their life sentence at the Jedi prison on Yavin IV. It was well known that it was a much more humane place to be compared to other facilities. But it offered little comfort to one like Shefan, for he was accustomed to a life of lavish luxuries that had been taken away from him in one fell swoop…by his very own son no less. He vowed revenge on the brat he'd disowned, but he knew it was unlikely he would ever receive the vengeance he believed he deserved. His days were monotone and routine. They, being the other male prisoners and himself, began with a meager breakfast, followed by performing menial tasks and manual labor, much of the time in the courtyard, keeping up the grounds. After lunch, he was allowed an hour of very strictly monitored free time in the courtyard, before they were taken back to their cells. They weren't allowed much media, but were given news bits to read from the reputable media publications. Naturally, the recent news about Padme Skywalker's substantial lead in the election poles for Chancellor angered him, as it was her family that was in part responsible for putting him in prison. But this morning's feature article made him even more livid and it was the celebratory article announcing that Shane would very soon wed Kimberly Skywalker. His son was a traitor and he wanted him to pay right alongside his pretty little bride…and her family.

* * *

Kimberly finished recording the results, as Luke stood behind Hunter. They had the baby on the exam table and he was currently enthralled by the toy in his hands, babbling happily in baby speak.

"Well?" Luke asked impatiently.

"You're as impatient as Daddy and Jayden," Kim teased. Luke rolled his eyes.

"He's in perfect health. Unfortunately, he needs his eighteen month vaccination so he's not going to very happy in a minute," Kimberly said, as she swabbed his upper arm with alcohol, before quickly giving him the shot. He started crying and she quickly put a bandage on it, before kissing his head.

"Sorry sweetie," she cooed.

"Come here little man," Luke consoled, as he rubbed his back gently.

"It's okay buddy," Luke consoled, as he started to calm down.

"Like I said, he's in perfect health. I couldn't ask for better," Kimberly said.

"Thanks sis, can you wave bye bye to Aunt Kim?" he asked.

"Bye bye bye bye bye…" Hunter repeated, as he waved his hand vigorously. Kimberly laughed and kissed her nephew's head again and then her brother's cheek.

"See you later," she said, as she bid them goodbye and got ready for her next patient.

* * *

Shefan glared at the cloaked Jedi guard that seemed to be focused on him. It had been like that since this person had taken their post a few days ago. Every few months, new Jedi Knights assigned to a guard rotation would arrive and the others would move onto different assignments. This one unnerved him more than the others since she, judging by the more compact, slender form, never removed the hood of her cloak. The other Jedi guards didn't see this as unusual and interacted with this person like they would any of their own. He figured she was keeping her hood up to further intimidate the prisoners and he didn't appreciate it one bit. As if to further unnerve him, the person escorted him back to his cell when the time came and stood there for a couple minutes after he was placed back in his cell.

"What do you want?" he finally demanded.

"You'll soon find out," the voice was coarse, but clearly female. Shefan was left confused, as the figure walked away.

* * *

That afternoon, Padme sat in her living room, idly working on her datapad while watching Hunter and Trina. She had received a call from Steph this morning asking if she could watch Trina this evening too since she and Ethan had an unexpected work assignment come up at the last minute. Of course Padme was only more than happy to pick up little Trina on her way home and insisted that Steph had no reason to apologize for the late notice. Watching the two babies interact was a sight that melted her heart and she couldn't think of any better way to spend an evening than with her husband, her grandson and their friend's baby.

The babies giggled and played together. It instantly reminded her of how Jayden and Natalie interacted with each other when they were babies. Even at that age, Jayden had adored Natalie, even when she latched onto one of the toys he was interested in. However, when Jenna did the same, usually angry squealing and crying had been involved.

It was the same with Hunter, as she watched them babble to each other and Hunter offer her a toy.

"What a little flirt," she commented to herself, as she shook her head, as Luke came down the stairs.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked. She smiled and stood up, as she hugged him.

"You look so handsome, sweetheart," she complimented. He was dressed in black pants and a dark blue tunic.

"You don't think it's too much?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Of course not, you're going to a nice restaurant after all. Don't be so nervous and just be yourself. You're quite the catch," Padme assured him, as she pinched his cheek playfully. He smiled shyly and then knelt down to kiss Hunter.

"Be good for Nana and Papa, little man," he said. At that time, Anakin's speeder pulled up.

"Papa!" Hunter called, as he pulled himself up onto his little legs and clumsily toddled toward the veranda. Anakin chuckled and scooped him up, while he watched Trina crawl to him. Once she was within reach, he scooped her up as well and carried them in with him.

"Hey," Padme said, as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey yourself angel," he replied, as he kissed her again and then let the toddlers down so they could go back to their toys.

"Well, wish me luck," Luke said, as he prepared to leave.

"You don't need luck, you're a Skywalker," Anakin replied. Luke shook his head in amusement, as he headed for his speeder.

* * *

Eris Phonoi finished his holo meeting with another Senator and stood up from his desk. It was early evening and nearly time for the first event to occur in his series of carefully laid plans. He retreated into a small resting room located in the back corner of his office and lifted his cowl over his head, disguising most of his head and face, before answering the waiting call on his comm.

"Master," the female cloaked figure bowed.

"Is everything ready?" he questioned.

"Yes, my Master, but Alleman is a fool. I don't trust him not to completely muck this operation up," she expressed.

"Calm yourself, my apprentice; I don't expect him to succeed. He will be too blinded by his need for revenge to fully succeed, but he will cause quite the uproar and it is an intricate part of my plot," Eris stated.

"Of course Master, forgive me," she responded.

"Just see that the plan is carried out," he snapped.

"Yes My Master," she responded, as the transmission winked out.

* * *

Qui-Gon casually observed that evening's sparring session between several senior padawans, which included his youngest grandchildren and Marcus. Jenna and Marcus were currently sparring and he was impressively holding his own against her. Jenna's style was very aggressive, in some ways more so than Anakin's, and Marcus was keeping her at bay, for speed and agility were his forte. And as usual, Tek was running his mouth.

"Yeah, she's definitely strong, but I think I could tame her. Bet she's wild in the sack," Tek said, as he and a couple of the other guys joked around. Jayden scoffed and shook his head.

"Problem Skywalker?" Tek asked.

"You mean other than the fact that I don't like the way you're talking about my sister? Jayden answered with his own question.

"Yeah? Well, last time I checked, it isn't a crime for me to talk about your sister," Tek retorted. Jayden shrugged.

"No, it isn't a crime, but you'll be swallowing your teeth if Jenna gets wind of the things you're saying about her," Jayden replied. Tek scoffed.

"Yeah, she's a spitfire, but I think I could take all the fight out of her if I got her on her back," Tek leered. Jayden glared dangerously at him. Tek's zero respect for women grated on him like no other. But he kept his cool.

"Okay, why don't you go ask her out right now? Because I'd love to see the response you get," Jayden challenged. Tek frowned and pulled back, knowing exactly what Jenna's reaction would be.

Once Jenna pinned Marcus, Qui-Gon signaled them to stop.

"Jayden and Tek, you're up," he decided. Jayden smirked at the nervous look on Tek's usually smug face.

"Maybe you'll think twice about talking about my sister like you were with my grandfather in earshot," Jayden said, as he ignited his blade. Tek did so as well, preparing to spar one of the Temple's most powerful padawans.

* * *

"Well, has tonight been as boring as you thought it would be?" Luke asked, as he and Mara danced. Though Mara had dated several guys before, she had never had a date quite like this. Dinner had been great and Luke had taken her to a very nice restaurant, one where he had to drop his name just to get them in the door. Luke could be so humble and unassuming that sometimes she forgot the powerful and influential family that he came from.

"Definitely not boring. You definitely know how to treat a woman," Mara admitted.

"It's the Skywalker charm," Luke joked.

"Ah…the Skywalker charm that I hear about so often from just about every female with a pulse," Mara teased.

"Well, I think Jayden is the one that gets girls following him in the troves. He just doesn't notice, because he lives in Natalie land. Now I get Holonet following me around. Apparently, my being a single father is fascinating to them," Luke replied.

"Well, not many guys your age are willing to raise a baby, especially alone," Mara replied. He shrugged.

"I'm not totally alone. I have my mom, aunt Sola, grandma Shmi and grandma Jobal that are always vying to babysit him," Luke mentioned.

"You're lucky, but it's easy to see why girls at the Temple fall all over themselves about you. You're one of the few good guys out there," she replied, making him blush.

"I'm having a really good time and this is the first date I've been on that I haven't felt…pressured," she said vaguely, hoping he would know what she meant.

"I'm glad and you'll never feel pressure from me to do something you're not ready for," he promised, understanding what she was trying to say.

"You're too good to be true, Skywalker," she mused.

"Well, then I'm really about to knock your socks off. This place is nice since no Holonet is allowed in, but no one makes dessert like Dex, so what do you say?" he asked.

"I say that we can probably avoid the stupid reporters if we sneak out the bay way," she replied, as they headed out.

* * *

Elsa Alleman sighed, as she returned to her cell for the evening. Her once glorious palace life had been reduced to this miserable existence and all by the boy she had reared from birth. But being sentenced to life in prison yielded little hope for revenge.

As the light slowly dimmed for the night, Elsa heard footsteps in the hall, but thought nothing of it, figuring it was just a guard. Suddenly, the plasma bars disappeared; Elsa sat up with a start, but unwillingly slumped back onto her cot. A figure dragged the woman out and the plasma bars sizzled to life again, as if nothing was amiss.

* * *

"Thank you so much for watching her," Steph said, as Ethan carefully put their sleeping baby girl in her speeder seat.

"We loved having her and Hunter did too. They love playing together," Padme said.

"I know, they are so cute," Steph gushed.

"Will you stop trying to marry off our daughter before she's two?" Ethan asked playfully.

"Oh hush," Steph replied playfully.

"It's no use. They're already planning the wedding practically. She planned Kim's wedding and now she can't wait to plan another one," Anakin joked, earning him a playful nudge in the ribs from Padme.

"You think you're so funny," she replied playfully.

"Good night and thanks again," Ethan said, as they got into the speeder.

"Wave bye to Trina, sweetheart," Padme said, as Hunter began waving his hand wildly. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"It's bath time for you, my little one," Padme said, as she carried him inside and Anakin joined her, as they enjoyed their time with their grandbaby.

* * *

Elsa felt woozy, as she came around and found herself in what looked like the cabin of a ship.

"Elsa!" Shefan cried.

"Shefan?" she questioned, as they embraced.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know, last I knew I was in my cell and then suddenly I woke up here," he replied. They jumped in surprise, as a cloaked figure suddenly appeared before them.

"Who…who are you?" Shefan asked, his voice quivering. The person dropped their hood, revealing a beautiful woman, probably in her mid-twenties at most. She had beautiful raven hair that was very neatly kept in a bun and blue eyes. She was petite, but carried a commanding presence.

"My identity is of no concern to you," she snapped.

"Where…are you taking us?" Elsa asked.

"You want revenge on your son?" she asked, ignoring her question. Elsa and Shefan exchanged glances.

"Y…yes, he needs to pay for betraying his own parents for…" Shefan stammered, but she cut him off.

"For the Skywalkers…" she finished.

"Yes," Shefan answered.

"Then you'll have it. We will be arriving on Alderaan in a day's time and you will follow my orders to the letter," she hissed.

"Why are you helping us?" Elsa asked.

"We are grateful. Did the Skywalkers wrong you as well?" Shefan asked. Her eyes flashed yellow.

"No more questions! If it were up to me, I'd eliminate you fools right here!" she snapped, frightening the two.

"But my Master has decided that you may useful in his plans. Your failure will render you useless and the cost will be your lies," she threatened.

"Your Master?" Shefan gulped. She smiled evilly.

"The greatest Sith King in history and he will rise to power again with or without you fools. Pledge loyalty to him and you'll have your revenge on your brat and his perfect new family," she hissed.

"Then our people's King has returned?" he asked deviously. She nodded.

"You and he have our complete loyalty," Elsa agreed.

* * *

"Well, bless my soul, if it isn't the soon to be newlyweds," Dex greeted, the next morning, as Shane and Kimberly arrived to have breakfast at the diner. The owner led them to a table and they sat down.

"How about a couple of Dex's breakfast specials?" he asked.

"Sounds great," Shane said.

"Thank you Dex," Kimberly added.

"It's my pleasure, darlin'," Dex said, as he returned to the kitchen. Shane took his fiancé's hand, as they talked animatedly. Before long, Dex brought their breakfast and as they were finishing up, a special Holonet news broadcast interrupted their conversation and captured their attention.

"_And we come to you this morning with breaking news from Yavin IV. Overnight, two prisoners serving a life sentence attempted to escape the maximum security Jedi prison. In a shocking turn of events, Shefan and Elsa Alleman attempted to escape aboard a shuttle. But the escape ending in tragedy, due to a mechanical failure in the craft, resulting in a fatal crash. The Jedi are currently questioning the Jedi on duty during the escape. Jedi Knight Olana Chion has been captured on security holocam, as to helping the two escape. Knight Chion has adamantly denied truth in this, claiming she has been framed Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is already en route to Yavin IV to complete a full investigation. More on this story later as it develops and more details become available. _

For a moment, Shane seemed frozen and Kimberly's face showed complete shock. She quickly snapped out of it and put her hand on her love's arm. She knew he didn't agree with his parent's ways and believed they deserved their imprisonment, but he still loved them. She hugged him tightly and he took comfort in her embrace...


	3. Part 3 of ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the newest FD Vignette, Counting the Stars. It is the 27th in the series if you can believe that and seven months have passed since the events in Taking Chances. Padme and Leia's campaigns are in their final stretches. Kimberly and Shane's wedding is one week away. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**AN 2**: Below is an age check. A reviewer pointed out that the age check for Marcus appeared to be wrong in part 2. They were correct and I had a typo on his age. It should have been 16 for Marcus. So below is the correct age check.

Also, there was a question on the surname that Jedi carry to avoid confusion. This goes way back to the 1st Forever Destined story. In that story, Qui-Gon carried the surname Jinn, which in this story was his mother's maiden name. Same with Obi-Wan and Anakin, thus why they remain Kenobi and Skywalker like in the canon. However, after the end of Forever Destined, this wasn't necessary anymore since the Skywalker name became so well-known and the fact that Padme dropped her maiden name of Naberrie after all the terrible things Ruwee tried to do. She didn't discover till years after her marriage to Anakin that Riley Zander was her biological father. Since the five Skywalker children all have the same mother(whereas Obi-Wan and Anakin do not), it wouldn't make any sense to have them use Padme's maiden name.

Luke and Leia: 20

Han: 28

Kimberly: 19

Shane: 23

Jayden/Jenna/Natalie: 17

Marcus: 16

Will Kenobi: 10

Counting the Stars: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked quietly into the interrogation room where Olana Chion sat with stun cuffs on her wrists.

"Master Kenobi," she lowered her head respectfully.

"Hello Olana…it's been a long time," he responded.

"Yes Master…I know what the evidence looks like, but you have to believe that I had nothing to do with this! I've been framed!" Olana pleaded. Obi-Wan raised his hand to calm her.

"Relax and take a deep breath. I'm here to find out exactly what happened here and if you have indeed been framed as you claim, then I will find the truth," he assured her. She nodded.

"Now, tell me exactly where you were two nights ago," Obi-Wan requested. She took a deep breath.

"My shift ended at 4 and once my replacement arrived, I returned to my residence nearby and spent the evening there," Olana responded.

"Can anyone vouch for you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I live alone, but that doesn't prove that I did this!" she insisted. Obi-Wan put his hand up.

"I know Olana…I'm just trying to get a clear picture of everything that went on. Your ID badge was scanned around the time that the crime was committed, which means someone either duplicated your badge or stole it," Obi-Wan suggested. She nodded.

"My badge has been with me the entire time, but it wouldn't be hard to duplicate the security process if the person knew what they were doing," Olana insisted. Obi-Wan nodded.

"If that is truly what happened, then I will get to the bottom of this. You have my word," Obi-Wan replied, as he rose from his seat and exited the interrogation room.

"Show me to the courtyard," Obi-Wan requested. The two Jedi guards nodded and led him outside, allowing him to idly sweep through the grounds. Other prisoners milled about and were clearly unnerved by his presence.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Obi-Wan turned about, preparing to go back inside when something shiny in the dirt caught his eye. He knelt down and pulled a small, peculiar pin from the dirt. He blew on it and brushed the dust away, as he studied the design. It was akin to a family crest of some kind and seemed oddly familiar, though he couldn't place it. But something in his gut told him that it meant something and he stood up, before pocketing the small trinket. He needed to contact Coruscant right away.

* * *

Jayden stared at the mound of travel cases before him with something akin to awe.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"It's what your mother calls packing light," Anakin replied.

"I think we need an extra ship just for the luggage," Jayden joked, as Natalie placed her own travel cases down.

"Not you too. What is all this?" he asked.

"Just the stuff I need. We're going to be gone a week," Natalie reminded, as she went back to the speeder for another bag.

"But this is enough for a month!" Jayden argued.

"Don't bother son, because you'll never win this battle," Anakin said, as he himself was overloaded with Padme's luggage. He started loading it and Jayden sighed, as he helped his father load his girlfriend's things as well.

"Ugh…what's in this thing?" he complained, as he lugged the large travel case into the cargo hold.

"Don't be such a wimp," Jenna poked fun, as she effortlessly lifted two cases.

"Be nice Jen, he's a guy. It's his prerogative to complain," Natalie joked, as she kissed his cheek.

"Haha…you two are hilarious," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I think that's about it. We're ready," Shane said, as he loaded his and Kimberly's travel cases.

"Do you think Uncle Obi-Wan will make it to Alderaan in time for the wedding?" Kimberly asked, as she nervously watched her nephew run around the tarmac clumsily. Anakin put his arm around her and dropped a kiss on her head.

"He won't miss your wedding. He'll get to the bottom of this before then, I'm sure," Anakin tried to assure her, as he looked to his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your parents," Anakin told him. Shane nodded with a smile.

"Thanks…I just wish they could have seen the error of their ways before they died," Shane replied.

"Me too," Anakin agreed, as he scooped Hunter up and joined hands with Padme. They all boarded this ship and took off for Alderaan.

* * *

The hologram of her cloaked Master flickered, as he spoke to her.

"_You have done well, my apprentice. The Jedi suspect another for the crime and believe the Alleman's are dead. But that will not hold for long. I know Kenobi…and he will demand that the coroner positively identify the remains in the ship crash. They will soon know that they belong to the two unfortunate guards you slayed," _the Sith Master stated.

"Yes My Master, but by then it will too late and I will have my revenge on the Skywalkers for what they did to my family," she spat angrily.

"_Careful my apprentice…your anger is good, but not if it blinds you to our ultimate goal," _the Master warned.

"Of course Master…forgive me," she sobered.

"_Just see that everything goes as planned. Once the Alleman's serve their purpose, their fate is of no consequence. Their traitorous son will pay with his life for betraying my people and I will bring Skywalker to his knees when I finally take what belongs to me," _The Master growled.

"I will not fail, my Master," she assured, as the hologram faded. She stared at the files on the datapad before her, as she gazed at a holo of her father, grandfather, and her as an infant. It had been taken just a few nights before Padme Skywalker had started her conquest to destroy her entire family. But she had not done it alone.

The next holo was a recent one of the entire Skywalker family and she would make them all pay for what they had done. She recalled the stories that had been told about them. How poor little Padme Skywalker was construed as the victim, how her grandfather and her father had been evil men. But she knew differently. Her Master had found her after they had been killed and raised her to know the truth. And she would finally make them pay…

* * *

"Are the autopsy results in yet?" Qui-Gon asked, as he and Anakin spoke to Obi-Wan via hologram in an office aboard the ship.

"_Not yet and at first glance, everything suggests that Olana is guilty," _Obi-Wan reported.

"But your gut is telling you otherwise," Anakin stated knowingly.

"_She didn't do this and I may have proof," _Obi-Wan replied.

"Proof?" he asked.

"_I found this pin in the dirt in the courtyard. It appears to be some kind of family crest and though I can't put my finger on where I've seen it before, I know it means something," _Obi-Wan said, as he gave his father a close up of the trinket. Qui-Gon was stunned and confused by what it might mean.

"I know exactly where we've seen this," Qui-Gon said.

"_I figured that you would. Care to refresh my memory?" _Obi-Wan asked.

"This family crest used to be displayed proudly throughout Padme's village when she was a girl and even later on until Governor Danae was killed," Qui-Gon replied. Anakin remembered that night vividly. Danae had died after attempting to kidnap Padme and had nearly killed her in the process. It was a terrifying night he would never forget…

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Realizing it was only a matter of time before the storm destroyed the boat, she scrambled to the stairs. Danae lunged at her, tackling her, as she tried to get up the steps. _

"_Please! We have to turn around! This storm is going to sink the ship!" Padme cried. _

"_Then I hope you can swim, my dear," he yelled. _

"_You're going to get us both killed!" Padme pleaded. She angrily thrust her elbow into his chest, loosening his hold, as it knocked the wind from him. She pulled herself out from under him and then stood up. She kicked the former Governor in the face several times, before scrambling up on deck. The force of the wind and rain nearly knocked her over and she grabbed a post to steady herself. She turned and saw her tormentor pulling himself to his feet. His nose and mouth were bleeding where she'd kicked him and he had a murderous look in his eye. She spotted an ore off to the side and she grabbed it. As the Senator lunged at her, she whipped around and beamed him across the face with it. Blood spilled from his nose and mouth, as he screamed in agony. Padme drew the ore up and brought it down on him as hard as she could and he screamed in immense pain, as she cracked his skull open and broke the ore in half in the process. She ignored his pain filled groans and made her way to the controls in an attempt to turn the boat around. She yelped, as a blaster bolt hit the control panel and sparks flew everywhere. Senator Danae had pulled himself to his knees and had a blaster in his hand. Suddenly, thanks to his blunder, the engine died, leaving them dead in the water and adrift in the violent waters._

"_If I'm going to die, then I'm taking you with me, you little bitch!" he screamed, as he pulled himself to his feet. He was bleeding profusely and truly intended to take her down with him. Padme grasped the rope that controlled the sail and swung the horizontal metal bar it was attached to around. She intended to knock him overboard, but when he turned, the metal beam, pushed by the force of the powerful winds, was thrust through his chest. The sounds was sickening, as it plunged through his heart and blood spattered from his mouth and chest. Padme yelped and turned away from the gruesome scene. Suddenly, she heard a faint voice calling her name. She looked up and spotted her husband, hanging from a cable attached to a speeder. "Ani!" she cried in relief. _

"_I'm coming, angel," he called, as he began lowering himself, while Jac steadied the speeder. Suddenly, a huge wave hit the small boat. Padme screamed, as she was thrown into the water when the boat capsized._

"_NOOOO PADME!" Anakin screamed, as he let go of the cable and dove into the thrashing water. He came up for air and with no sign that Padme had come up, he dove back down. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, Anakin found her and surfaced with her. He cradled her unconscious form against him, as he grabbed the cable. _

"_Pull us up, Jac!" Anakin called. Jac began cranking the handle and winding the cable onto its spool. Once he wound it up all the way, he reached over the side and pulled Padme into the speeder and then helped Anakin. Jac got back behind the controls and sped back toward Dalica. Anakin laid Padme in the seat and breathed air into her mouth. _

"_Come on angel...breathe..." he said, as he pumped her chest and breathed air into her mouth again. She coughed and her eyes fluttered open. _

"_Hey beautiful...I won't let you leave me that easily," he said, with a soft smile, as he cupped her cheek. _

"_I knew you'd come for me," she said, as she slowly sat up. _

"_I'd travel through the fires of Sith hell to get to you if I had to," he told her, his eyes smoldering with love for her. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Did he hurt you?" Anakin asked. _

"_He was foolish enough to touch me and I beat the living Sith out of him," she smirked. He smirked back. _

"_I would have loved to see that. The bastard is dead and he got what he deserved. Don't feel guilty for doing what you had to do," he told her. _

"_I don't and I'm glad he's dead," she replied._

* * *

"Danae has been dead for twenty-one years…" Anakin insisted.

"_Yes…but you know the Xalryn revived Palo years ago as a bio-android," _Obi-Wan reminded, as if he could forget that fiasco…

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Surrender to me Padme and I'll let them live," Palo said. Anakin gritted his teeth in pain, as he stood between his wife and the advancing monster._

"_Not a chance, you bastard," Anakin spat, as he wiped blood from his lips. Padme saw the blood that trickled from his mouth and knew it meant he was bleeding internally. She stepped in front of him and faced him._

"_Ani...you're hurt. You can't fight anymore," Padme pleaded. _

"_It doesn't matter. I'll die before I let him touch you," Anakin replied, as he drew every last bit of power he could muster, intensifying his aura. _

"_That's what I'm afraid of. I won't lose you!" she cried. But he sidestepped her and ignited his shimmering white blade. Anakin's saber crashed against the light whip, but his strength was weakened and Palo remained strong. Anakin fell to one knee, as he struggled to keep pace with Padme's tormentor. Padme took her Sentry blaster and squeezed the trigger, pummeling blasts into Palo again. He growled and reached out to her. She yelped, as he lifted her by the neck with one hand and tossed her away like a rag doll. Anakin waited for her to get back up, but she didn't._

"_Padme!" he cried, as his light saber flickered from white to sapphire. The aura around him faded and he felt Palo slam his elbow into the space between his shoulders, sending him to the ground._

"_I've been waiting years for the chance to kill you, Skywalker. You ruined my life! And now you'll die!" Palo screamed, as he prepared to drive a vibro blade into Anakin's back. But Riley roared angrily and jumped on the bio android's back, wrestling him to the ground. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came to his aide, as Anakin crawled to Padme. She was just waking up and he nearly collapsed on her. _

"_Oh Anakin," she cried, as she held his handsome face in her hands. _

"_You have to get out of here Padme. He's too strong," Anakin said. _

"_I will not leave you. He may be strong, but he's not stronger than our love," Padme insisted. They heard Palo cry out in rage, as he threw his three attackers of._

"_I told you fools that I'm too strong for you now!" Palo screamed, as he stalked toward them again._

"_Draw energy from me through our bond, just like we did all those years ago when we were trapped by Garret Wells. Do you remember?" she asked. _

"_How could I forget?" he said, as he recalled the memory._

_It's the only way to destroy him," Padme told her husband._

"_Maybe, but it's too dangerous. I won't risk your life like that. I'd be drawing energy off your very life force," he replied. _

"_And I won't lose you! I'll be fine. Our love is too strong and we can do this together. He's my demon and it's only right that I help vanquish him," she said passionately. And he realized that she needed this. He still haunted her in her dreams from time to time; especially since they had found out he was alive again in android form. He nodded to her, as they helped each other up. Their eyes locked, as their souls entwined. _

"_I love you so much," he rasped, as he could feel the essence of her love filling him up. _

"_And I love you and I won't lose you to anymore, least of all this monster," Padme said, as she brought her lips to his in a tender, sweet kiss. Anakin took his light saber in his hand and it blazed with white fire. Palo roared in anger, as he thrust his light whip at them. But it shattered into pieces, as it crashed against a glowing white shield. The others could only look on in wonder and Palo could only look on in fear._

_Padme gazed up into his dark blue eyes and put her hands on his, which held his weapon. What was happening between them was unfathomable, as the pulsing energy all around them had been created solely by their love. _

"_No...this isn't possible!" Palo roared, as he struggled to stay on his feet and shied away from the blinding energy. _

"_You'll never hurt her again," Anakin said, as flail of white energy erupted from them and cut through him like nothing. Two more flails hit him and he screamed in pained rage, as his body erupted in white fire. A blinding explosion ended him for good, as even his ashes burned to nothingness. It was over. Palo was dead forever._

"_We're forgetting that by judging by the voice and stature of this person, the perpetrator is definitely female. Olana is the perfect scapegoat since she is the same size as the person that really did this," _Obi-Wan reminded.

* * *

"So we have a female that carries the Danae family crest attempting the free the Alleman's," Qui-Gon stated.

"I guess there could be other members of the Danae family out there that we didn't know about and if there is, that means they probably want revenge on me and Padme," Anakin concluded.

"_So would the Alleman's. They hold you two responsible for their imprisonment and for their son turning on them," _Obi-Wan said.

"There is definitely something much deeper going on here. Once you have results of the autopsies from the crash, we'll know more," Qui-Gon replied.

"_I had the coroner's put a rush on it. I should know soon and I'll contact you then. Obi-Wan out," _he said, as his hologram disappeared. Anakin sighed.

"What other members of the Danae family are we missing?" he asked.

"Well, I do know for almost certain that Palo was an only child, so we can rule out any siblings. Palo's mother also passed away several years ago from what I know. Other than her, we know of no one else, but that doesn't mean there isn't someone else out there," Qui-Gon replied.

"You're thinking that Palo had a kid?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon shrugged.

"It would fit. We both know that he wasn't above forcing himself on a woman. He could have a number of children in that very village for all we know and after his death, someone working for the Sith could have very well got their hands on this girl and easily corrupted her," Qui-Gon replied.

"And she would want revenge on us for taking away her family," Anakin said. Qui-Gon nodded.

"It's very possible and she may see Kimberly's wedding as the perfect opportunity to take you away from your children. In her mind, which I'm sure has been twisted by the dark side, it is the perfect revenge," Qui-Gon added.

"But why free Shefan and Elsa Alleman?" Anakin asked.

"They know Alderaan well and would have sought revenge on Shane for betraying them. They were likely pawns willing to do some of the dirty work for the Sith," Qui-Gon replied.

"But if they died in the crash, we should have nothing to worry about," Anakin said.

"If you're sensing the same things I am, then I think we both know that nothing is what it seems in this situation and that it is far from over," Qui-Gon warned. Anakin nodded and stood up.

"It doesn't matter. No one is ever going to hurt my family. They have to go through me first," Anakin responded.

"That's what I'm afraid they're going to do. We cannot forget that Sifo-Dyas is still somewhere out there. It has been a very long time since the battle on Falleen. We have to prepare for the possibility that he has made himself whole again," Qui-Gon warned.

"Good…it's time I finally face him again and end him once and for all. This time I'll make sure he can never come back," Anakin said passionately, as he left the office and headed down the corridor toward the residence wing of the ship.

* * *

Shane smiled at her across the table, as he poured sparking white wine into two glasses. She looked stunning as always with an innocent beauty that was uniquely her. They raised their glasses and tapped them together.

"To us. In two nights, we'll finally be husband and wife," Shane toasted. Kimberly smiled and sipped at her wine.

"I can't wait. A wedding on Alderaan and then two whole weeks at Varykino for our honeymoon," she said.

"Me either, a little time away is exactly what we need," he agreed.

* * *

Luke shifted Hunter in his lap, as he sat in the co-pilot chair. Han was piloting and Hunter looked at all the controls with wonder on his tiny face.

"A chip off the old block by the looks of that face," Han mentioned. Luke smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure piloting runs thick in Skywalker blood. Dad can pilot just about anything with his eyes closed…literally," Luke replied, as he stopped Hunter from grabbing onto a switch.

"Sorry little man, it's still a bit early to be letting you flip any switches," Luke told him. He whimpered and Luke was ready with one of his toys. Hunter pouted and tossed the toy away. The young father sighed and stood up, causing the toddler to whine more.

"He's tired. I'm going to go see if I can get him down for a nap," Luke said. Han chuckled and watched Hunter squirm in his father's arms. He had been fussy lately due to the fact he had two more teeth coming in.

"Good luck with that one. See ya squirt," he called, making a goofy face at the baby. Hunter giggled, as his father carried him back into the cabin. Han turned back to his controls and then heard someone else come in behind him.

"Hey there, fly boy, isn't there an auto pilot on this hunk of junk?" Leia asked, as she sat down in the co-pilot seat. Han raised his eyebrows.

"Hunk of junk?" he asked, clearly offended.

"I'll have you know, Princess, that this is the Millennium Falcon, the fastest ship in the galaxy," Han boasted. Leia smirked.

"First of all, I'm not a Princess. And second, I'm not so sure since my dad has some pretty fast ships," she teased, knowing exactly how to bait him.

"You might as well be a Princess, your Highnessness and I'll take on your dad anytime, any day with this ship," he snapped, making her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You," she replied.

"Me? So now you're making fun of me?" he asked. She smirked and surprised him by draping herself across his lap.

"It's just funny how easy it is to get a smooth talker like you so hot and bothered when someone talks trash about his ship," she teased.

"Oh, so you _are_ making fun of me," he said. She smiled.

"A little," she replied, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Well…I guess I can forgive you, Your Worship," he drawled. She smacked him on the chest.

"You know I hate when you call me that," she complained.

"That's pretty much why I do it," he responded. She shook her head and kissed him again, before planting herself in the co-pilot chair.

* * *

"They said you have a positive identification on the bodies," Obi-Wan said, as he stepped into the morgue.

"Yes Master Kenobi and I think you'll be very interested," the female coroner responded. In the room, two parallel tables, each covering the remains, could be seen.

"Are they Shefan and Elsa Alleman?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No Master Kenobi, they are our own hired guards. Two human males, native to Bandomeer. We didn't see their absence as out of ordinary, because they were both on their four day leave between duties," she reported.

"As I suspected. Whoever orchestrated this must have abducted them knowing it would be a few days before they would be missed," Obi-Wan replied, as he looked over the files.

"This is far more serious than we originally thought, isn't it?" she asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm afraid so. We have two dangerous fugitives with a hunger for revenge on the loose and I have no doubt that the Sith are involved as well. Thank for your fast work," Obi-Wan said, as he took the report and left quickly. He would contact his father on the way, but he had a feeling he needed to get to Alderaan as fast as possible…


	4. Part 4 of ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's the next installment. Sorry for the delay…busy summer and a tad bit of writer's indecision on this one. Spent a bit of time trying to decide on my direction for this one, but I think I worked that out. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

AN 2: Below is an age check. A reviewer pointed out that the age check for Marcus appeared to be wrong in part 2. They were correct and I had a typo on his age in part 2. It should have been 16 for Marcus. So below is the correct age check.

Luke and Leia: 20

Han: 28

Kimberly: 19

Shane: 23

Jayden/Jenna/Natalie: 17

Marcus: 16

Will Kenobi: 11

Counting the Stars: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

The unmarked ship landed in a small seaside port off the coast of one of Alderaan's smallest continents on the planet. The Capital City of Aldera and the palace were several hours travel by transport from this point, but it was likely no one would recognize them all the way out here. Shefan breathed in the fresh ocean air.

"Ahh…home sweet home," he mused, as he helped his wife down the ramp.

"When we're done with the Skywalkers and Organas, including our traitorous son, you will be on the Throne, my love," Shefan promised. Elsa smiled.

"We both will finally take our rightful place," Elsa added.

"Not if you don't follow my orders to the letter, fools," the cloaked woman hissed, as she glided down the ramp.

"And what are your orders?" Shefan asked.

"Find us a transport that will take us to the warehouse district in Aldera. You'll find out everything there," she ordered. Shefan didn't question the obviously violent woman that was responsible for his freedom. He would carry out her agenda only so he could claim his Throne and then he would be rid of all his adversaries.

* * *

_**Dathomir**_

_**20 years into the future**_

_An elderly Queen Rayna stood in the open clearing with several of her sisters surrounding her. It was all that was left of her people, for Dathomir, like the rest of the galaxy, had not been spared the unspeakable destruction and genocide that many planets had suffered at the hands on the Sith rule over the last 20 years. Beside her, Callista waited for the occupants of the landing ship to disembark. Her face remained a stoic mask, but Rayna had known her long enough to know that she was more anxious than any of them. The only hope that was left in their dark galaxy was aboard that ship. But Callista had more than just that reason for her anxiousness._

_A pair of young people walked down the ramp, hands entwined, and she heard Callista exhale a breath she probably wasn't aware she had been holding. _

_The young man was tall, with shaggy blonde hair and bluish/gray eyes like the color a sky before a thunderstorm. He wore black pants, a maroon tunic and a black leather jerkin. Two lightsabers swung from his utility belt. The young woman next to him was several inches shorter with long flaxen blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was petite, yet had an athletic build and wore a similar outfit to his in black and blue. She also had a lightsaber attached to her belt. _

"_Greetings young ones, I am pleased you made the journey here," Rayna said. They nodded and bowed politely._

"_We got here as fast as we could once you called. I'm assuming that means you're willing to perform the spell?" he said anxiously. _

"_Not so fast, kid," Callista reprimanded. He glared at her._

"_The spell you're asking us to perform will be very taxing and might even kill some of us. You may be the grandson of the Chosen One, but you have no right to demand that kind of sacrifice from us," Callista hissed. The young man looked down solemnly._

"_You're right…I don't, but if we don't take this chance, we'll all perish. However, if we're successful, then we can change everything!" he insisted._

"_He's right Callista. This bleak future can be mended if we send them back to prevent the catalyst that set all this in motion," Rayna agreed._

"_My Queen, you know that tampering with time could have serious consequences," Callista exclaimed._

"_It is a chance we must take. You know that I'm right," Rayna argued. Callista turned back to glare at the young couple. He looked so much like him…and it made her feel things she had refused to feel in years. _

"_You're supposed to be the grandson of the Chosen One. Where's all that supposed power?" she demanded to know. He glared back at her and suddenly it was like looking in a mirror. _

"_I have the power…but not the experience, something that Sifo-Dyas made crystal clear in my last scuffle with him. I never got the training I needed, because that monster took my dad and grandfather away before they could teach me. And if going back means there is even a slight chance that we can save our families as well as the galaxy, then we have to do it," he said with vehemence. _

"_He's right…we must perform the spell and send them back," Rayna agreed, as she approached them. She took hold of the glowing pendant around her neck and placed it around his. _

"_Do not lose this, for it will be your only way back when you're ready," Rayna instructed. He nodded and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. _

"_Hold each other tightly. You don't want to be separated once you enter the vortex," Rayna instructed, as the young woman wrapped her arms tightly around him as well. The remaining witches of Dathomir gathered around the two young people in a circle. They began chanting in a strange language and their spell chanting soon creating a frightening, swirling vortex before the two. _

"_Hunter…" she said. He turned his head and gazed down at her. _

"_No matter what happens…I love you," she told him. He smiled and kissed her passionately._

"_I love you too, Trina," he replied, as they were sucked into the swirling vortex. _

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"Ugh…do I have to wear this?" Jenna complained, as she dressed with her mother and sisters in the royal dressing suite with Natalie. Her dress was a very flattering floor length baby blue gown.

"You look very beautiful. Just think about how shy and nervous it will make Marcus," Leia mentioned.

"He's already shy and nervous. I'd like to get aggressive and assertive out of him," Jenna responded.

"Oh stop complaining. You're as bad as Jay," Natalie told her best friend.

"No one whines as much as Jayden and this is your fault anyway. I'm already wearing that dumb dress for Kim's wedding and I have to wear one for the rehearsal dinner too, just because you say so?" Jenna huffed.

"Yes, even the guys have to wear their formal garb tonight. This is the palace and there are certain traditions that have to be followed. Now suck it up or I'll make you wear a tiara," Natalie threatened. Jenna's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't," she challenged.

"Oh I would. I know exactly how to torture you if I need to," Natalie replied. Jenna rolled her eyes, but wisely stopped complaining.

* * *

Eris Phonoi sipped at the fragrant wine that he had been served in the ballroom that was hosting the rehearsal dinner for Shane Organa and Kimberly Skywalker. He had been invited to represent his boss, Bana Breemu, who tragically still remained in a coma. But tonight, if everything went as planned, there would be no wedding tomorrow. He would remind the Skywalkers that he was still very much a threat, all while playing the part of an innocent bystander perfectly. He would see that the Organa brat would pay for daring to betray him by his translation of the diary and the Skywalkers would lose their precious little Kimberly, due to the Alleman's thirst for revenge. Then the others would fall. In the past, he had gone after Anakin and Padme directly, resulting in failure to obtain his powers and her as his prize. But he decided that if he were to pick off their children, one by one, he would destroy them both and make them ripe to bend to his will.

* * *

Shefan and Elsa watched the cloaked woman, as she observed the festivities that were happening in the palace ballroom with great scrutiny.

"Shefan…I thought we were going to disrupt the wedding, not the rehearsal dinner," Elsa mentioned.

"I thought so too," he replied.

"We're not waiting. My Master feels that this is the right time," she snapped, as she remembered the earlier encounter that she had with her Master. He had not been pleased with her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The raven haired young woman writhed on the floor in pain at her Master's feet. Unbeknownst to her, she had been careless on Yavin IV and Kenobi was onto her. Once her Master had got wind that Kenobi was on his way to warn them, he was naturally livid. _

"_I give you simple tasks and you can't even do those correctly!" he hissed. _

"_Master…forgive me…" she pleaded, agony in her voice. _

"_Your loyalty to your worthless family may cost us everything! Kenobi knows now that you have a connection to the Danae family!" Eris roared angrily, his bleeding yellow eyes glaring down at his apprentice._

"_Please Master…give me another…chance! I…won't fail…again," she begged._

"_No you won't, because I'll kill you myself if you do!" he screamed, as his Force lightning ceased and he kicked her away. She climbed to her knees and knelt obediently before him. _

"_We will move up our plans and attack tonight at the rehearsal dinner. Make sure those fools we freed are up to the task. If they mess up, then you'll pay for it," Eris instructed._

"_Yes Master…" she responded. _

_End Flashback_

"Follow the plan to the letter and do not fail…or you'll wish you were still rotting in prison," she snapped, as she slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Jenna entered the ballroom behind her parents and siblings, finding Marcus waiting for her. His eyes widened when he saw her and she pointed her finger at him.

"Not a word," she warned.

"I was just going to say wow," he replied. She looked skeptically at him.

"You look amazing, not that you don't always," he said quickly.

"I just don't get to see you in a dress very often," Marcus added.

"And you won't. This thing is so uncomfortable. I don't know how Mom and Leia do it every day," Jenna complained.

"Stop being a whiner," he teased, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Owe…" he exclaimed.

"Oh that didn't hurt, I didn't even hit you that hard," she responded, as they looked around.

"So…do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Hmm…later, let's hit the buffet table first," Jenna replied. Marcus chuckled, as his girlfriend dragged him along toward the food.

Padme shook her head, her and Anakin having witnessed the exchange.

"She couldn't be more your daughter if she tried," Padme teased him. Anakin grinned and led her to the dance floor on his arm.

"What can I say, like all our kids in some way, she's unique. I worry a little less, because I know she'll pound anyone that crosses her," Anakin said. Padme nodded.

"I'm just glad that she's with someone like Marcus. Some boys might not be so eager to date a girl that's stronger than them. I've always worried about her getting her heart broken," Padme said, as she watched her daughter.

"I don't think we have to worry about that with Marcus. He has Serra's calm demeanor, but enough of Ferus in him that he can hold his own with anyone," Anakin replied. She nodded in agreement, as they continued to dance.

* * *

Two Royal guards blocked the aging couple, as they attempted to enter the palace grounds.

"You are allowed no further," the guard said.

"The palace, at least the gardens and historical atrium, have always been open to the public," Shefan argued.

"Not this evening. The grounds are closed completely for a private Royal event," the guard responded sternly.

"Oh dear darling, I don't believe we are important enough to go in," Elsa said snidely.

"Yes, leave it to the Skywalkers to demand a public place be shut down just for _them,_" Shefan sneered.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but you must leave now,' the guard demanded.

"You poor fool…you really have nothing to do with any of this, but you still must perish," Elsa said. His eyes widened, but he, nor his partner, had any time to contemplate what she meant. The red blade of a lightsaber spelled their end, as they were cut down with two deadly strikes. The cloaked figure and the Alleman's quickly entered the palace grounds.

* * *

"You're quiet tonight, babe," Natalie mentioned, as she and Jayden slowly swayed on the dance floor.

"Sorry, just lost in thought," he responded, as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"All right, you have that look. What's going on?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing...at least I hope. I just have a feeling that something is off," he told her with a worried expression.

"That's not good then. I've never known the Skywalker instinct to be wrong," she replied, as she cuddled close to him. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I just don't want anything to spoil this night for Shane and Kim. But I'm sure it's nothing," she responded.

Natalie's words weren't convincing to him or herself, as she watched her love's eyes dart around the room wildly.

"Something is really wrong," he whispered.

"Jay you're scaring me," she whispered back, as they heard Hunter start to cry suddenly for no apparent reason. Luke gave his son a perplexed look, as he tried to calm him. Hunter had been fed and didn't need changed. Luke had felt his mood using the Force and it had changed from happy to scared in a matter of seconds.

"Even the baby knows it," Jayden whispered, remembering the stories of how he had often picked up on any danger before anyone else when he was that age. His Father was already ushering his mother and sisters toward the exit, while his twin and Marcus were alert, searching the room with the Force as well. Jayden listened to his instincts and listened to the Force telling him that the west door was the source of danger. He ran toward his twin and best friend, as they stood in front of that door.

"Jayden…what are you doing?" Jenna demanded. He caught her off guard by shoving her across the room. She hit the wall hard and Marcus ran to her, wondering if his best friend had lost his mind. But a huge explosion changed everything, as the door was blown open and those near it were thrown back, including Jayden who had not gotten away in time.

"JAYDEN!" his name was screamed from the throats of his parents, siblings, friends, and his girlfriend. A blood red light saber pierced the smoke and Jenna saw it rise to strike her prone twin.

"NOOOO!" she screamed wildly, as she ran to save her twin, igniting her sapphire light saber as she went. But blinded by rage, she didn't anticipate the strong Force push that shoved her back.

"NO JAYDEN!" Padme screamed, as she watched her husband run toward the assailant, his aura blazing with pure power. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an electrified object barreling toward him. He tried evading it, but this device was something new and seemed to lock onto the heat emitted by his body. It struck him and he discovered it was some sort of pulsing net. He dropped to the floor in agony, but tried to keep going, even if it meant throwing himself on the blade in place of his son. But he wasn't going to make it and he would be powerless as he watched this being slay his son before his eyes. The figure finally revealed herself by dropping her hood and she smirked deviously at the Chosen One.

"He will be the first to die, Chosen One. He will pay for what you and your whore of a wife did to my family!" she screamed. Padme's eyes widened in horror, as she instantly recognized that same devious smile that Palo, her tormentor, had once wore.

"NO…NO PLEASE!" Padme pleaded for her son's life.

"Beg all you want, you little tramp, but he is as good as dead," she sneered, as she prepared to thrust her saber into his prone chest.

"Not today, you Sith heathen," a new voice growled. The Sith noticed black boots suddenly before her and she looked up to find someone she didn't recognize, though his resemblance to Anakin and Luke was evident. She raised her blade and met his, which was a deep sapphire color. She was horrified, as the young man easily disarmed her and kicked her across the room. She screamed through her frustration and unleashed a dangerous barrage of Force lightning, which they all watched the young man counter with his own dark red lightning, stunning them all to speechlessness. They sensed no darkness from the boy, yet he wielded Force lightning, which baffled them all. As he battled with her, a young woman with long flaxen blonde hair appeared from the shadows, wielding a violet colored lightsaber knelt beside Anakin, as she extinguished her blade. Pulling out a device of some sort, she used it to nullify the electricity in it, before cutting him loose.

"Thanks…but who are you?" he asked.

"Later…" she replied, as she ran to join the young mysterious youth. By then, the young man's dark red lightning overpowered the Sith's and thrust her against the wall. Jenna tackled the woman and easily overpowered her with her superior strength, allowing Anakin to place her in stun cuffs.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Like I would tell you, Chosen One," she spat.

"She's Palo's daughter…aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked, as he finally arrived.

"You're late," Anakin ribbed. Obi-Wan was about to retort until he heard Padme sob loudly. She and the others were knelt beside Jayden. He rushed over and knelt down beside her.

"Ani…he won't wake up," she sobbed, as Natalie cried against his chest. Kimberly knelt beside her brother and tears sprang to her eyes.

"He's…he's not breathing," Kimberly announced, as she prepared to try and resuscitate him. But the mysterious youth stepped in again.

"May I?" he asked. Kimberly could only nod and watch in amazement, as a tiny bolt of Force lightning sizzled to life on his fingertips. He placed his pointer finger and Jayden's chest. His entire body convulsed and he started coughing violently. Relief washed over them all, as he began breathing normally and opened his eyes.

"What…what's happened?" he asked.

"You were caught in the explosion…you weren't breathing…" Natalie sobbed. He gently put his arms around her and looked up, finding Jenna beside him, trying her hardest not to let any tears fall. He smirked and put his arm around her too. She hugged him fiercely and then pulled back, proceeding to punch his arm.

"OWE!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you Nerfherder!" she yelled, as chuckles ensued from everyone around.

"Sorry sis," he replied, as attention was captured by the mysterious young woman, who entered with two captives.

"What the hell…" Riley said.

"I thought they were supposed to be dead," Leia added.

"Mom and Dad?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"You are no son of ours, you little traitor," Shefan growled.

"This isn't how this was supposed to go, you stupid girl!" Elsa spat at the Sith female.

"Yes…everything was going very badly until you two showed up," Obi-Wan announced, as all attention was drawn back to the two mysterious youths.

"You were right about her," the young man said, evading the real question.

"She's Palo Danae's daughter. Her name is Sorana Danae and she intended to use these two in order to help her kill everyone in this room," he stated.

"How do you know that?" Shane asked. The two young people glanced at each other.

"I'd rather not discuss it in front of them," he said. Understanding that, Anakin moved to have the Alleman's and Sorana removed to the palace dungeon until they could get a prison transport to the palace.

"This isn't over! The Master will destroy you all!" Sorana exclaimed, as she and the Alleman's were dragged away. Shane sighed and Kimberly hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe they would go this far…that they would try to kill us and destroy our wedding," Shane spat.

"I'm sorry, but they didn't succeed. We're all okay and we're getting married," Kimberly soothed. He hugged her tightly.

"And it's all thanks to those two. I wonder who they are," Shane contemplated.

"I guess we should probably explain now," the young man said uncomfortably.

"That would be a good idea, kid," Riley said, as he held the baby, who was now happy again now that the danger had passed. Everyone moved to sit at a table and waited anxiously, as all eyes turned to their unknown saviors...

* * *

Eris Phonoi was seething and shaking with rage, as he made a quick escape from Alderaan. He would send a message to them later with regrets saying that an emergency had forced him to leave before the wedding. He couldn't let anything jeopardize his identity at this point in the game. He had been so close to having everything tonight. Anakin had been hit by his electrified net just as planned. His scientists had designed it specifically to disable the Chosen One and allow their King to drain Anakin of every drop of his essence. The Chosen One's powers had been so close to being his tonight that he had almost tasted that glory.

Padme was also supposed to be with him now, taken by him in the chaos, grieving at the loss of her husband and children and completely unable to stop him from claiming her.

The Skywalker children were all supposed to be dead now. He had planned to take out the youngest twins first. By removing the largest powerhouses next to their father, the others would have crumbled easily. And the baby should have been his as well too…a future apprentice with Skywalker potential would have made him unstoppable. Everything had been going as planned, but two youths that he had no knowledge of had ruined everything! Who were they? And where had that blonde brat learned to use Force lightning of all things?! He swiped his arm angry across his desk in the office aboard his ship, littering the floor with objects and clutter.

"This isn't over…not by a long shot. I will have everything I desire…" he spat angrily, his eyes bleeding an unnatural yellow…


End file.
